Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In order to maximize the energy/power extracted from or input to an antenna the impedance of the circuits connected to the antenna should be matched to the impedance of the antenna. Otherwise, the signal/energy transfer between the antenna and the connected circuitry is degraded. If the antenna is used in a wireless power link this means reduced power will be transferred from the antenna to the power harvesting electronics. If the antenna is used in a communication link this means reduced signal-to-noise ratio for the signal transferred from the antenna to the receiver.